


Snow

by RileyC



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated
Genre: Established Relationship, Evil Snowmen, Gen, Kiss in the Snow, M/M, Magic, Snow Falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are two drabbles--one borderline crack (or maybe not so borderline) and the other pure schmoop--written for the ComicDrabbles challenge #21: Snow.</p><p>In the first: You know "Frosty the Snowman," but have you ever wondered what would happen if Frosty went bad? Well, this drabble attempts to answer that.</p><p>In the second, Clark and Bruce enjoy a peaceful moment as the snow falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thumpetty Thump Thump, Thumpetty Thump Thump

_“…and the reanimated snowmen have all entrances to Robinson Park blocked and the bandstand surrounded where the children had taken refuge when the snowmen came to life and started their rampage. When we reached Commissioner Gordon to ask how he planned to negotiate for their release from the snowmen, his reply was, quote, ‘Oh, for Pete’s sake.’ Mayor Hill had this to say—Wait. Wait. Something seems to be happening. Yes—are you getting this?— Superman has arrived in Gotham and is using his heat vision to melt the snowmen! Oh! Get that too! It’s Batman and he’s—Is he fighting that snowman? Get this, get this! Yes, believe your eyes: Gotham’s own dark knight is battling the leader of the evil snowman. He seems to be—yes, Batman’s after the top hat the snowman is wearing. Oh! The snowman’s— **eaten Batman!** There’s just no other way to describe it—but wait, Batman’s still fighting! Yes! Chunks of snow are flying everywhere as Batman fights his way out! And oh no, one of the children has gotten out and is running across the field straight for Batman! Look at him go, just pounding that snowman for all he’s worth—and there’s Nightwing, swooping down to scoop up the little tyke and it looks he’s got his hands full, with the little boy wailing away on him. Nightwing’s handed off the boy to Robin and has returned to confront the snowman as Batman continues to fight his way out. Nightwing’s just kicked at its head…He missed! No! He caught the hat! Look at it soaring through the air, the evil snowman chasing after it—And there’s Superman again with one more blast of heat vision to incinerate the hat! The evil snowman leader has stopped, frozen in place, and he’s…he’s  morphing, turning back into the kind of happy snowman that decorates yards from Wayne Manor to Crime Alley. And I’m getting confirmation now: Commissioner Gordon says that Zatanna has issued an apology that there must have been some dark magic in that old silk hat she used…”_

***

  
  
Alfred shut off the television, put the kettle on, turned down the hot cocoa, and went down to the Cave to get the hot tub started. It looked to him that Master Bruce might need some thawing out after Master Clark and the boys brought him home.

 


	2. No Two Alike

There might be a vision more spectacular than that of Superman descending through a swirl of snowflakes. Offhand, Batman can’t think of one.  
  
“Quiet night?” Clark joins him in the shadows of the rooftop where Bruce looks out over the city.   
  
“One museum break-in, two attempted convenience store robberies, vandalizing an ATM, and Penguin was caught red-handed fencing stolen goods.”  
  
Clark nods. “So—a quiet night.”  
  
Bruce smiles. “For Gotham.” His breath fogs the air as he moves closer to the edge, wanting a longer at his city, so quiet and still as snow drifted down over it. This was only a lull, of course, and when it passed a fresh storm of violent chaos would break over the city. Still…it was peaceful like this, with the lights of the city glimmering through the veil of falling snow and he can enjoy it for this one moment, no matter how ephemeral. “It’s beautiful,” he murmurs.  
  
“Yes, it is,” Clark says. There’s something husky in his voice that makes Bruce suspect Clark doesn’t mean the city. The broad hand that reaches over to touch his cowl would seem to confirm that. It’s crazy, of course, but as Clark’s fingers stroke along the cowl’s pointy ears, Bruce would swear he feels that touch like a sensual caress that tingles through his body.  
  
He will never confess it out loud, but as he turns to face Clark, the snow drifting down around them, he thinks of how he’s always wanted to kiss him in the snow. He tastes the flakes as they land on his lips and closes his eyes as that cold touch is replaced with warmth.  
  
“Do you think it’s true that no two snowflakes are ever alike?” Clarks asks as he enfolds Bruce in his cape.  
  
“I know something that’s different every time,” Bruce says and draws him back for another kiss. The roof disappears from under his feet but he feels no alarm and only presses himself closer to Clark as they take to the air.  
  
They kiss through the snow all the way to the Manor and it never feels the same way twice.

 


End file.
